Excentricidad amorosa
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Final alternativo de Heroína. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Harry se enamorará de Luna?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

Ya han pasado tres años desde que la Segunda Guerra Mágica llegó a su final, en ese tiempo he mantenido una relación sentimental con Luna, es muy tierna a su manera y de vez en cuando a investigar más criaturas extravagantes para _El Quisquilloso_ en alguna ocasiones no entiendo de qué me habla pero eso no me importa, no pediría cambiarla por nada del mundo; hace unos años fui novio de Ginny mas ella lamentablemente fue asesinada por Bellatrix, al principio salí con Luna solo para evitar recordar a la Weasley sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de que la amo más que a la pelirroja, en ocasiones me siento mal cuando la recuerdo pero ahora tengo a mi Luna que llena el vacío que dejo mi ex novia.

Muchos piensan que salir con la "Lunática" es lo peor del mundo, otros que solamente es el plato de segunda mesa que me conseguí. Pues es tan muy yerros si piensan aquello, porque yo con cada ósculo que le doy le demuestro mi amor incondicional y sincero, ella no es ni será el reemplazo de Ginny; ella es Luna Lovegood no Ginny Weasley y la verdad ya me tienen harto ¡sólo eso me preguntan! Son tan despreciables.

—Harry —dijo la soñadora voz de mi Luna me sacó de mis pensamientos—, los _nargles _te maldecirán si no bajas inmediatamente —a veces no sé si es una amenaza o qué— tengo algo importante que decirte _fortis —_todavía no tenga idea alguna de porque me llama así, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que alguna criatura que ha descubierto de la que no me ha contado.

Suspiré y dije—: Ya voy Luna —bajé por las escaleras al terminar de ejecutar esa acción la vi sentada en la mesa, con un hermoso vestido blanco con lunares púrpuras y verdes, con zapatillas verdes y un listón blanco en su rubio cabello. Definitivamente me fascina su excentricidad—, ¿qué querías decirme? —inquirí quedándome enfrente de ella.

—Sabes _fortis _papá me ha dicho que eres demasiado _romanis _conmigo —pensé un "¿Eh?" inmediatamente, qué me quiso decir con eso; me sonrió como solo ella sabe—. La verdad que le dije que era muy _aucta _por pensar que eres un _romanis _hacia mi persona, _fortis _—y son este tipo de conversaciones las que me encantan de mi excéntrica Lovegood, aunque en alguna ocasiones ni entienda ni lo más mínimo.

—Cambiando de tema, Luna —pronuncié instantáneamente, en momentos como este es mejor alterar el rumbo de la conversación— cuando nos casemos ¿qué nombre le piensas poner a nuestros hijos? —ella me miró por unos segundos, con voz soñadora me contestó.

—Si son gemelos Lorcan y Lysander, serán unos hermosos niños —paró unos momentos antes de proseguir— y si es niña Lily, como tu madre, Luna, en conmemoración al maestro Lupin —se puso de pie encaminándose a la cocina, seguramente iría a buscar algo que comer.

Mi Luna a trabajo mucho como Naturalista, se le da muy bien ese puesto aunque cuando está demasiado tiempo con Scamander me dan unos celos increíbles; ojalá que no me quite a mi chica ya que le irá muy mal, unos _nargles _se posaran sobre su cráneo y... comienzo a hablar como Luna, creo que sí se me pegará su vocabulario al final de cuentas.

—Por otra parte le pensaba poner a mis hijos o James Sirius, por mi padre y mi padrino respectivamente, o Albus Severus, por las dos personas que han sido muy valientes —ella se volteó y me miró con sus característico brillo en sus orbes.

Rió divertida— Primero tenemos que casarnos para que tengamos un bebé —le di la razón.

Tengo planeado que cuando ella cumpla sus veinticuatro años contraigamos matrimonio, será una boda hermosa. Ah~ a veces quisiera que estuvieras aquí Hermione, me ayudarías mucho en este tipo de situaciones; saben, cuando iba a mi segundo año ella murió por culpa del Basilisco y tanto Ron como yo lamentamos de sobremanera su perdida. Ella era muy inteligente, hubiese quedado tan bien en Ravenclaw como en Griffindor; Ron y yo hemos pasado por diversas situaciones que nos pusieron a pensar que si Hermione hubiese estado con nosotros no hubiese sido tan difícil, gracias a Luna logré superar tanto su muerte como la de Ginny. Mentiría si dijera que no me hacen falta.

Sin que me diera cuenta Luna posó sus labios sobre los míos, cosa que me sorprendió dado que a ella no le interesa nos demos muestras de afecto, independiente si son públicas o privadas.

—Nos vemos esta noche, _fortis _—se fue a su lugar de trabajo dejándome como estatua.

Esa chica es una caja de sorpresas, pensé irremediablemente. Sonreí alegremente, me las pagarás Luna, me prometí yéndome a mi cuarto a descansar; trabajar como Auror es muy agotador.


End file.
